Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Welkom ! SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Ook welkom in Wikistad! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Martijn, als je aan iets wil werken, gelieve dat bij de aftekenlijst te zetten. SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Oke, en bedankt voor het welkom heten ;-) Martijn 24 mrt 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::::Ook welkom! DimiTalen 24 mrt 2007 19:38 (UTC) Na de Paasdagen zal ik ook eens wat gaan doen :-) Martijn 5 apr 2007 14:09 (UTC) Naam He Martijn, ik ben blij dat je gekomen bent. Ik heb al gezien dat je gestemd hebt, en als je wil, mag je ook hier stemmen. 1 mei 2007 11:57 (UTC) :Oke, zal ik zometeen even naar kijken. Mijn "vervoerswijk" moet ik ook nog een keer beginnen. Zou de plattegrond van Wikistad (hoofdstad) nog aangepast kunnen worden? Een vervoerwsijk aan het treinspoor en eventueel de haven zou natuurlijk wel mooi zijn ;-) - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat we die Kunstwijk en Vervoerwijk wel kunnen omwisselen, maar dan lig je natuurlijk niet meer aan de luchthaven he. 1 mei 2007 12:04 (UTC) :Lag ik toch al niet, er zit nog een buitenwijk tussen. - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:06 (UTC) Ik heb er net voor gezorgd dat een vriend zich aangemeld heeft, Gebruiker:M'literõv, misschien zou je hem over het algemeen iets kunnen vertellen over wikistad, de stemmingen etc.? - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:09 (UTC) Nieuwtjes Beste Martijn, ik zou graag enkele dingetjes zeggen: # Je levert schitterend werk! Je Vervoerswijk en kersverse Villawijk zijn beiden zéér goed! # Ik heb gezien dat je jezelf kandidaat hebt gesteld om Minister van Transport en Mobiliteit te worden, en ik denk dat je een grote kansmaker bent, maar ik wil je ook zeggen dat je kandidaat kan stellen voor meerdere (3) functies. Dus als je wil, kan je nog 2 functies kiezen . # Ik heb je voorgedragen voor De Raad van Libertaanse Adel, dit betekent dat je (bij een positief saldo) kan toetreden tot de Adel, en dus de titel Honestior (Hr.) of Eques (Eq.) krijgt. ::: 4 mei 2007 13:34 (UTC) ::::# Dankjewel :-) ::::# Ik zag het, maar ik denk dat ik geheel voor het ambt van Minister van Transport en Mobiliteit ga ;-) ::::# Nogmaals bedankt, en nu maar hopen dat men voor mij stemt :P ::::::Martijn 4 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) Afbeeldingen spoorlijnen Hallo, goed dat je de "moed hebt" om die afbeeldingen up te loaden! Bedankt daarvoor. Ik wou even vragen of je het nodig vindt om een sjabloon te maken waar al de nodige informatie opstaat om het uploaden wat sneller/gemakkelijker te laten gaan? Als je dit nodig vindt, kan ik niet wachten om eraan te beginnen (overdrijf :p). 4 mei 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Jij ook beankt voor het aanbod, maar ik kopieer en plak de informatie en verander een paar letters, dat gaat behoorlijk snel. ik denk niet dat het nodig is, maar je mag natuurlijk altijd iets in elkaar zetten ;-) - Martijn 4 mei 2007 15:25 (UTC) ::Ok, ik kan het niet laten en ga toch een sjabloon maken . Een vraag: Gebruik je altijd dezelfde namen als ze op commons staan, of soms een andere naam? 4 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::Nog een vraag: Is het erg als er van de haven van de Vervoerswijk een jachthaven wordt gemaakt? 4 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Altijd dezelfde namen als op commons is wel het gemakkelijkste, dus ga daar maar van uit. Jachthaven is goed - Martijn 4 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) :::Mooi sjabloon trouwens! - Martijn 4 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::::Bedankt. 4 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) (Ik zal een jachthaven "bouwen") Ringweg Hey, toekomstige minister van transport ;). leuk gedaan met die artikelen over de spoorwegen. Eigenlijk mis ik maar één ding op de kaart, een ringweg. Dat je bijv niet de hele stad moet doorkruisen om van de Vervoerswijk naar de Luchthaven te komen. Zou je dat willen doen? Gr, Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 18:09 (UTC) :Sorry dat ik er even tussenkom maar ik ga eens een plan maken (dat ik al lang in gedachten had) waarop een ring voorzien is. 7 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) ::Ik vind het best, maar het kan toch wel in overleg met mij he? - Martijn 8 mei 2007 04:58 (UTC) Afb Is dit ok denk je? Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 14:03 (UTC) 220px|center :Ja, dat is goed hoor - Martijn 8 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) Nieuws De Vredesgazet houdt u op de hoogte! * 't Pootje zal na kritiek groenen de deuren sluiten * Economie blijft aan hoog tempo groeien * Wijnindustrie bloeit * > Lees meer! :: 8 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Tabel Kan je even uitleggen hoe je die tabellen maakt?, dan kan ik enkele plattegronden maken van de universiteit. gr. 8 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :Ik doe het gewoon door een beetje proberen. colspan="2", dan wordt het vakje 2 kolommen lang, rowspan="2" dan beslaat hij 2 rijen. Het beste kun je een bestaande tabel overnemen en er wat aan gaan prutsen, zo heb ik het een beetje geleerd. Misschien kan ik donderdag het een en ander uitleggen als ik dan ff naar jou toe ga, maar hier op dit moment gaat me helaas niet lukken. Tot morgen, ben om half 9 bij jou - Martijn 8 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) Eques Proficiat Martijn, u bent opgenomen in de Libertaanse adel. Reden: Bijdragen tot mobiliteit en transport U mag met ingang van vandaag de titel eques tussen uw voor- en achternaam voegen. Nogmaals proficiat 9 mei 2007 11:52 (UTC) Civitas Libertas Martijn, Civitas Libertas, moet gebouwd worden. Er moeten spoorwegen komen en de mobiliteit moet bevorderd worden. Ik doe beroep op jouw creativiteit om een nieuwe wijk te ontwerpen en Civitas Libertas een gezicht te geven. Natuurlijk zult u hiervoor vergoed worden (bij wijze van spreken/schrijven). Ik hoop dat u deze bouwopdracht aanneemt. Een (bijna) wanhopige burgemeester van CL, 11 mei 2007 19:52 (UTC) :Bedankt voor je opdracht, ik zal me er het komende weekend over haan buigen. Komt Civitas Libertas links van de rivier te liggen? - Martijn 11 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) ::Ja dat lijkt me het best. 11 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::De stad staat er nu al. De spoorwerken zal ik aan jou overlaten. 11 mei 2007 20:04 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat er aan de bovenkant een spoorlijn is, ik zal deze aansluiten op de bestaande lijn. Wil je verder nog ergens een lijn of ben je zo tevreden? - Martijn 12 mei 2007 06:58 (UTC) :::Die kun je inderdaad aansluiten. Voor de rest: Ga je gang! 12 mei 2007 07:49 (UTC) ::::Oke dan, eerst even mijn onderzoek naar het ongeluk afronden ;-) - Martijn 12 mei 2007 07:51 (UTC) :::::Ok :D 12 mei 2007 07:53 (UTC) ::::Zoals het er nu uit ziet gaat de eerste trein maandag al naar CL rijden :-) Martijn 12 mei 2007 08:01 (UTC) :::::Je werkt dus snel en efficiënt ;-) 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) ::::::Haha, dat blijkt ;-) maar misschien wordt het wel een weekje later, het zal wel even duren voor die brug er is - 12 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) :::::::Over die rivier links van Wikistad? Geen probleem, CL is zelf nog niet echt klaar voor bezoekers. Er moet nog een en ander opgeknapt worden. 12 mei 2007 08:09 (UTC) ::::::Nee, dan zorg ik wel wat voor vertraging ;-) Volgende week kan de eerste trein wel eens komen - Martijn mijn nieuwe handtekening is nog even niet goed :::::::Ik dacht dat dat de (Atlantische) oceaan ging zijn, en dan ligt CL op een klein eilandje. 12 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) ::::::::Of ze liggen beide op het hoofdeiland, gescheiden door een riviertje. Anders kun je één eiland per gemeente maken en zit je rap met 50 eilanden. 12 mei 2007 09:24 (UTC) :::::::::Dat laatste is niet waar: we moeten ook gemeentes zetten op het hoofdeiland. 12 mei 2007 09:31 (UTC) ::::::::::En een eiland is dan een district en een districthoofdstad is dan de stad van dat eiland (elk eiland heeft een stad). 12 mei 2007 09:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik had zo meer in m'n gedachten: één groot eiland (waarop wikistad ligt) en daarrond allemaal kleine eilandjes. 12 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik zou niet teveel eilanden pakken. Zoveel mogelijk gemeenten en steden op één eiland (10-15 max.?). 12 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, awel op dat groot eiland, maar best zonder max. 12 mei 2007 09:42 (UTC) Info kandidatuur '> Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC)